First Impression
by cannaindc
Summary: [One Shoot] First Impression Hyungseob tentang Park Woojin. Tags: jinseob, oneshoot, bxb, produce101.
1. Chapter 1

Hyungseob meletakkan jari telunjukknya di dagunya. Dengan sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada kaki kananya yang berada di atas kaki kirinya.

"Hmm Park Woojin, ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sambil berfikir, sesekali ia tersenyum manis, atau bahkan tak jarang pula ia tertawa pelan.

Semanis itukah, ingatannya tentang seseorang yang telah mengisi hati dan pikirannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini?

"First impressionku, Woojin itu tsundere akut."

.

.

.

 _"Woojin-ah, saranghae"_

 _Ungkap seorang remaja manis di depannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang putih membentuk sebuah love sign diatas kepalanya._

 _Beberapa orang teman di sekitar mereka tersenyum geli. Ada beberapa yang tertawa mengejek habis-habisan ke arah Woojin yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus._

 _Ada juga yang meneriaki kata semangat kepada Hyungseob, yang sedang confess._

 _Mungkin untuk yang lainnya, kejadian ini adalah sesuatu yang langka. Tapi untuk Woojin, Hyungseob serta teman mereka yang lain, kejadian barusan adalah sesuatu yang sangat biasa._

 _Maka setelah ini pun mereka dapat menebak bagaimana selanjutnya._

 _Dan yah, tebakannya benar, karena tanpa berkata apapun Woojin langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan lokasi dengan wajah datarnya._

 _Malam harinya, Hyungseob menemukan sebuah kotak berisi marshmellow dan permen, juga satu boneka kelinci besar di depan rumahnya. Di sana juga terdapat sebuah kartu ucapan, yang ia yakini berasal dari seseorang yang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya._

 ** _Maaf, aku terlalu malu untuk bilang ini di hadapan banyak orang._**

 ** _Jadi, seperti biasa, dan sebagai gantinya, aku kirimkan ini padamu, bersama sebuah kata keramat yang setiap kali aku berusaha untuk mengucapkannya, lidahku terasa kelu._**

 ** _Aku juga sayang padamu, Ahn Hyungseob._**

 ** _Selamat malam, dan salam untuk orangtuamu._**

 ** _Park Woojin._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seorang wartawan muda yang ada di hadapannya kini ikut tersenyum. Bahkan pipinya juga terlihat sedikit bersemu.

"Manis sekali" Katanya dengan semangat.

Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih dengan senyuman manisnya, ia kembali berceloteh tentang Park Woojin yang tsundere.

Staff majalah di sana pun ikut tertawa mendengarkan cerita Hyungseob tentang cinta pertamanya.

"Lalu, sisi mana lagi yang Hyungseob-ssi suka dari Park Woojin?"

Wartawan muda itu kembali menaruh perhatian dan antusiasnya kepada Hyungseob.

Hyungseob tertawa pelan, lalu ia mengubah posisinya menjadi bersender pada sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

"Aku suka semuanya. Semua tentang Woojin, aku suka."

"Tapi ada satu yang tidak aku suka." Lanjutnya dengan kepalanya yang mengadah ke atas, seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu.

"Oh ya? apa itu?" Tanya sang wartawan dengan nada yang super penasaran.

"Park Woojin, dengan kebohongannya."

.

.

.

 ** _Minggu, 25 Desember_**

 _Sekarang hari sudah semakin malam. Orang-orang mulai berjalan keluar dari cafe tempatnya singgah menuju rumah yang hangat._

 _Hyungseob gelisah di tempat duduknya. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam._

 _Teman-temannya juga sudah dari tadi selesai makan._

 _Hari ini, Hyungseob dan teman-temannya sudah janjian untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Termasuk Woojin juga._

 _Tapi sayangnya, sudah dari tiga jam yang lalu mereka janjian, dan Woojin belum juga datang._

 _Memberi kabar pun tidak._

 _Hyungseob khawatir. Takutnya ada apa-apa dengan Woojinnya._

 _Dari tadi ia, Jinyoung dan Haknyeon sudah berusaha menghubungi. Tapi sayang sekali, nomornya tidak aktif._

 _Hyungseob melihat sekelilingnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi pelanggan uang tersisa kecuali mereka. Para pegawai cafenya pun sedang membereskan peralatan mereka._

 _Merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Hyungseob berkata kepada teman-temannya bahwa lebih baik mereka pulang atau pindah tempat. Karena sepertinya pegawai cafe pun akan segera pulang untuk menghabiskan sisa malam natal dengan keluarga tercinta._

 _Kemudian merekapun bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tak lupa dengan mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan selamat natal kepada para pegawai cafe._

 _"Seob, gimana? Woojin masih belum bisa di hubungin ya?" Tanya Jihoon kepada Hyungseob yang kemudian hanya di balas gelengan pelan dari si mungil._

 _"Aku anter pulang ya?"_

 _Itu Seunghyuk, yang sudah siap dengan kunci mobil di sela-sela jari tangannya._

 _Hyungseob diam sejenak, dia gak tau harus gimana. Sebenarnya Hyungseob masih mau menunggu Woojin disini, siapa tau dia tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan akibat terlalu lelah berlari._

 _Tapi di sisi lain ia takut menunggu sendiri. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi, toko-toko juga sudah mulai tutup. Dan ia juga kedinginan disini._

 _Tapi sayangnya, prinsip Hyungseob yang ia tetapkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Woojin adalah,_

 _'Woojin dulu, baru aku.'_

 _Akhirnya setelah ia menghirup udara yang banyak, dengan menghembuskan nafasnya ia berkata "Aku mau menunggu Woo-"_

 _"Nggak!" Itu Euiwoong dengan nada yang sedikit membentak._

 _"Kak Hyungseob gak boleh nungguin kak Woojin!"_

 _Sekarang Euiwoong sudah berada di hadapan Hyungseob. Ia menatap Hyungseob tepat di matanya dengan pandangan yang tajam._

 _Tangan kanan Euiwoong kini sudah menggenggam atau lebih tepatnya menyeret tangan yang lebih tua ke arah mobilnya Seunghyuk._

 _"Kak! Ayo buka mobilnya" Euiwoong sedikit berteriak ke arah Seunghyuk yang terdiam di depan toko bersama yang lain._

 _Euiwoong yang marah merupakan tanggung jawab Haknyeon. Tapi kali ini nggak, karena saat ini kemarahan Euiwoong bersangkut paut dengan Hyungseob yang notabenenya adalah Hyung kesayangannya._

 _Seunghyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Hyungseob dan Euiwoong._

 _Ia angkat dagu Hyungseob yang ada di hadapannya, dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang manis dan putih seperti salju yang turun, sedang menangis dalam diam._

 _Teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan tergesa mendekati Hyungseob._

 _Euiwoong yang kaget segera melepaskan tangannya dan memohon maaf kepada Hyung kesayangannya._

 _"Kak Hyungseob maafin Ungg" Ujarnya dengan mengusap-usap kedua tangannya di depan dada._

 _Hyungseob hanya menggeleng pelan. Bukan ia gak mau maafin Euiwoong, karena Euiwoong sendiri juga gak ada salah sama dia._

 _Hyungseob semakin menangis kejar. Yang tadinya menangis tanpa suara, kini mulai muncul suara-suara kecil dari bibirnya yang mungil._

 _"Seob udah ssh jangan nangis lagi." Kali ini Jihoon yang berusaha menenangkan Hyungseob sambil mengelus punggung yang ada di remaja yang ada di depannya._

 _Jika yang lainnya sedang menenangkan Hyungseob, Jinyoung yang ada di belakang mereka sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang._

 _"Halo" sapa orang yang berada di seberang telpon._

 _"Woojin!" Teriak Jinyoung refleks. Seketika semua orang yang ada di sana segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Jinyoung._

 _Jihoon mengisyaratkan Jinyoung untuk menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Hyungseob._

 _Hyungseob menerima ponsel Jinyoung dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia tempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinga kanannya._

 _"Ha-halo" Sapa Hyungseob dengan suara yang masih sesegukkan._

 _Yang di seberang telpon sedang tertawa pelan. Ia sudah tau kenapa Hyungseobnya nangis._

 _Karena setau Woojin, alasan Hyungseob menangis itu hanya ada tiga._

 _Pertama, karena Woojin._

 _Kedua, karena Woojin (lagi)._

 _Dan terakhir, karena mata kuliah atau dosennya._

 _"Udah cup cup jangan nangis sayang"_

 _Hyungseob membeku. Mendengar panggilan sayang dari Woojin yang hanya terjadi dengan perbandingan 100000000:1 Hyungseob jadi senang setengah mati._

 _"A-aku gak nangis tau!" Katanya dengan teriakan yang malah terdengar imut._

 _Kalau udah telponan atau berduaan sma Woojin, Hyungseob sering lupa daratan._

 _Teman-temannya ia abaikan seperti hanya ada ia seorang dan Woojin di seberang sana._

 _"Maaf ya, tadi baterai ponselku habis. Ini aku baru sampai rumah." Kata Woojin di seberang telpon._

 _Hyungseob tersenyum manis, lalu dengan hangatnya ia mengangkat kepalanya menerawang melihat bintang-bintang di atas dengan salju yang turun perlahan._

 _"Iya gak papa Jin. Kamu dari mana emang?"_

 _"Aku dari-"_

 _"Tut tut tut tut tut"_

 _Perlahan Hyungseob menurunkan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Lalu ia memandang ke arah Jinyoung yang sedang menggelitiki Jihoon._

 _"Bae.. kamu kok tega sama aku..." Tanya Hyungseob dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu._

 _Jinyoung dan yang lainnya memandang Hyungseob dengan tatapan heran._

 _Terutama Jihoon tentunya._

 _"A-aku ngapain Seob?"_

 _Jinyoung balik bertanya kepada Hyungseob dengan gagap._

 _"Bukan, bukan Jinyoung!"_

 _"Terus siapa Seob? tadi katanya Jinyoung?" Jihoon memandang Hyungseob dengan tatapan yang bingung._

 _"INI NIH PONSELNYA JINYOUNG TEGA SAMA AKU! MASA LAGI SO SWEET MALAH ABIS PULSA SIH YOUNG!"_

 _Hyungseob teriak dengan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Lalu kakinya ia hentak-hentak di aspal._

 _"Seob... aku anter pulang aja yah?" Final Seunghyuk._

 _Sekarang Hyungseob udah ada di depan rumahnya Woojin._

 _Kok dirumah Woojin? Iya jadi tadi wakti Seunghyuk ngajak Hyungseob pulang itu dia bilang mau, asal dia ke rumah Woojin dulu._

 _Yaudah deh karena udah malem juga akhirnya di iyain sama Seunghyuk dan yang lainnya._

 _Hyungseob mulai melangkah ke depan pintu rumahnya Woojin. Dengan rasa senang dan rindunya yang menggebu-gebu ia mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna coklat tersebut dengan semangat._

 _Setelah ketukan ke tiga, pintu tersebut kemudian terbuka._

 _Terlihatlah sosok seorang perempuan paruh baya yang cantik dan masih terlihat muda._

 _"Hyungseob?" Tanya perempuan itu._

 _Hyungseob tertawa hambar. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya mereka sedang ada acara dirumah._

 _Lalu Hyungseob teringat akan sebuah mobil sedan putih yang berada di parkiran rumah Woojin. Seingatnya, rumah Woojin hanya ada satu mobil dan itu juga berwarna hitam._

 _"Selamat malem tante Park. Woojinnya ada?" Tanya Hyungseob dengan nada yang sangat sopan dan pelan._

 _Tante Park atau yang lebih akrab disebut sebagai ibu dari seorang Park Woojin tersebut kemudian mengangguk._

 _"Ada Seob. Kamu mau masuk? Tapi maaf ini tante lagi ada kedatangan tamu."_

 _Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak enak akhirnya_ _ia pun menggeleng pelan._

 _"Hm gak usah deh tan. Oh iya tan, tadi Woojin baru pulang dari mana ya?"_

 _Jika Hyungseob memandang ibunya Woojin dengan tatapan yang penasaran, maka lain dengan ibunya Woojin yang memandang Hyungseob dengan tatapan bertanya._

 _"Maksud kamu apa dek? Woojin kan dari tadi sore gak keluar rumah. Lagipula juga dari jam enam tadi udah ada Dongbin disini."_

 _Oh._

 _Ternyata._

 _Gitu._

 _Hyungseob langsung merinding. Suhu malam ini terasa semakin dingin ketika ia mendengar pernyataan tersebut._

 _Jadi, Woojinnya bohong? Woojin-nya berbohong padanya?_

 _Huh, gak mungkin._

 _Setega itu kah dia berbohong pada Hyungseob?_

 _Hyungseob masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata ibunya Woojin._

 _Lalu ketika ia sudah mengerti, ia menganggukkan kepala_ nya pelan, _dengan senyuman miris di bibirnya._

 _Benar, ia lupa akan Dongbin._

 _Kim Dongbin,_

 _Satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki maupun perempuan yang dijodohkan dengan Woojin._

 _Lalu Hyungseob menarik nafasnya pelan, dan membuangnya dengan perlahan pula._

 _Kemudian ia mundur selangkah lebih jauh dari pintu dan ibunya Woojin._

 _Dengan sopan ia berkata, "Tolong sampaikan salam natalku pada Woojin ya tan."_

 _"Ah iya. Untuk Dongbin dan orang-orang di dalam juga. Selamat natal"_

 _Hyungseob membungkukkkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat._

 _Kemudian ia berbalik_

 _Malam ini, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tau sehancur apa hati dan perasaannya sekarang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah kalimat terkahir meluncur dari bibir Hyungseob, semuanya kembali hening.

Mungkin mereka ikut merasakan bagaimana rasanya Hyungseob saat itu.

Lalu wartawan muda itu pun berdeham, mencairkan suasana dengan tawanya yang hambar.

Hyungseob yang mengerti pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yang terakhir,

Park Woojin itu orang baik."

Hyungseob mungkin merasa bahwa senyumnya terasa manis. Tapi untuk mereka yang melihat, pasti tau bahwa itu bukanlah senyuman manisnya yang seperti biasa.

Terselip pahit disana, disenyumannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya wartawan yang kini ia tau bernama Lee Euiwoong.

Benar, Lee Euiwoong yang itu.

Yang marah, ketika tau bahwa Hyungseob ingin menunggu Woojin di dinginnya malam salju tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Karena dia mau menuruti apa kata ibunya."

"Karena dia mau menghadapiku dengan sabar."

"Dan karena dia selalu ada untukku."

Euiwoong dan staff juru kamera terdiam. Euiwoong tau, dari sorot matanya, dari tutur katanya, dari cara bicara, bahkan dari gerak tubuhnya, ia tau.

Ada perasaan rindu yang meluap-luap disana.

Salah satu staff akhirnya memberi sinyal bawa Euiwoong harus segera menyelesaikan interviewnya karena menyangkut durasi.

Dengan perasaan bersalah, Euiwoong mengangkat dagunya dan melirik sebuah kalimat terakhir yang ada di kartunya.

"Kata-kata terakhir, untuk Woojin mungkin?"

Semuanya menunggu. Menanti akankah Hyungseob mengakhiri interviewnya kali ini dengan kata-kata sedih atau sebaliknya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit studio. Sengaja ia biarkan posisi seperti itu sedikit lebih lama, karena ia tak mau jika nanti Woojin membaca hasil interviewnya hari ini, dan mengetahui bahwa ia menangis.

"Woojin -ah" Panggilnya, ke arah kamera.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan menyukaimu di tengah-tengah pertemanan kita. Kamu selalu ada dan menjagaku dengan baik saat itu.

Tapi sekarang giliran kamu menjaga yang lain, menjaga yang memang sudah kamu prioritaskan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kamu udah bahagia, dan sekarang giliran aku yang bahagia. Doain aku ya, semoga bisa nyusul kamu dan Dongbin yang udah sampai di tahap pernikahan."

Tutupnya dengan senyuman tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah.

Selesai interview, Euiwoong segera memeluk Hyung tersayangnya.

"Kak Hyungseob gak papa?" Tanya Euiwoong dengan nada yang khawatir.

Hyungseob menatap Euiwoong dengan pandangan yang hangat. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Padahal nggak.

Dan Euiwoong tau itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, majalah dengan interview Hyungseob saat itu rilis.

Majalah tersebut benar-benar laku sehingga terjual habis.

Woojin yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas di meja kerjanya terlihat sangat serius.

Tok tok

"Masuk" Jawab Woojin dengan sedikit keras.

Saat ini Woojin menjabat sebagai Direktur Pemasaran di perusahaan mertuanya.

Iya, ayahnya Dongbin.

Haknyeon menghampiri Woojin dengan sebuah majalah yang sudah terbuka di salah satu halamannya.

Lalu ia meletakkan majalah tersebut di atas kertas-kertas yang berhamburan.

Woojin menurunkan kacamatanya, lalu ia meraih majalah tersebut dan membacanya.

Setelah membaca isinya, kedua mata Woojin yang tadinya serius menjadi sendu.

Ternyata Lee Euiwoong diam-diam menuliskan ekspresi Hyungseob ketika bercerita tentang Woojin.

A: -Dan karena dia selalu ada untukku (Katanya dengan tatapan rindu.)

Dengan ekspresi sendunya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kemudian memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan.

 ** _'Aku juga rindu padamu'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **SELESAI!**

 **akhirnya aku bisa bikin Jinseob fic Oneshoot:(**

 **selama ini draft banyak dan gak ada yang selesai.** **semoga feelnya kerasa dan kalian suka ya.**

 **oh iya kalo ada yang mau sequel aku buatin nanti side story versi park woojin. tadinya ini fluff tapi entah kenapa jadi angst wkwk**

 **review juseyong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai~ ヾ** **(＠＠** **)ﾉ**

 **maaf aku bukan update sequel tapi aku malah update karena mau nanya ke kalian, tampilan di chapter satu setiap part flashback atau ganti part ada sekatnya gak sih?**

 **yang seperti:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **soalnya waktu itu udah aku edit ulang di web supaya ada sekatnya (karena waktu sebelum aku update masih gak ada sekat. entahlah:(()terus barusan aku liat lagi dan sekatnya enggak ada:)) so, komen ya, di kalian ada sekatnya atau enggak.**

 **dan juga aku mau nanya dong, emang kalo di app ffn, kalo kita ngetik sesuatu dan di upload untuk disimpen di doc manager, dan pas di upload buat jadi chapt baru, tulisannya jadi berantakan ya? seperti gak ada spasi untuk per paragraf dan lainnya. atau ini ffnku yang error? jujur aku pusing banget kenapa bisa kayak gitu setiap aku ngetik di app ffn. akhirnya aku mutusin buat upload lewat web aja:')**

 **btw untuk sequel, aku bakal buatin tapi enggak sekarang, karena aku lagi kena writer block. :'))**

 **padahal sekalinya mood nulis, sampe ide tumpah-tumpah dan tangan pegel mau ngetik yang mana dulu:')jadi, maaf ya? hehe**

 **((gak taunya gak ada yang nungguin sequel))**

 **((yaudah gapapa hehehe))**

 **jangan lupa di komen ya:3**


End file.
